The present invention relates to surgical irrigation solutions and methods, and particularly for anti-inflammatory, anti-pain, anti-spasm and anti-restenosis surgical irrigation solutions.
Arthroscopy is a surgical procedure in which a camera, attached to a remote light source and video monitor, is inserted into an anatomic joint (e.g., knee, shoulder, etc.) through a small portal incision in the overlying skin and joint capsule. Through similar portal incisions, surgical instruments may be placed in the joint, their use guided by arthroscopic visualization. As arthroscopists"" skills have improved, an increasing number of operative procedures, once performed by xe2x80x9copenxe2x80x9d surgical technique, now can be accomplished arthroscopically. Such procedures include, for example, partial meniscectomies and ligament reconstructions in the knee, shoulder acromioplasties and rotator cuff debridements and elbow synovectomies. As a result of widening surgical indications and the development of small diameter arthroscopes, wrist and ankle arthroscopies also have become routine.
Throughout each arthroscopy, physiologic irrigation fluid (e.g., normal saline or lactated Ringer""s) is flushed continuously through the joint, distending the joint capsule and removing operative debris, thereby providing clearer intra-articular visualization. U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,493 to Marshall discloses an isomolar solution of glycerol in water for a non-conductive and optically clear irrigation solution for arthroscopy.
Irrigation is also used in other procedures, such as cardiovascular and general vascular diagnostic and therapeutic procedures, urologic procedures and the treatment of burns and any operative wounds. In each case, a physiologic fluid is used to irrigate a wound or body cavity or passage. Conventional physiologic irrigation fluids do not provide analgesic, anti-inflammatory, anti-spasm and anti- restenotic effects.
Alleviating pain and suffering in postoperative patients is an area of special focus in clinical medicine, especially with the growing number of out-patient operations performed each year. The most widely used agents, cyclooxygenase inhibitors (e.g., ibuprofen) and opioids (e.g., morphine, fentanyl), have significant side effects including gastrointestinal irritation/bleeding and respiratory depression. The high incidence of nausea and vomiting related to opioids is especially problematic in the postoperative period. Therapeutic agents aimed at treating postoperative pain while avoiding detrimental side effects are not easily developed because the molecular targets for these agents are distributed widely throughout the body and mediate diverse physiological actions. Despite the significant clinical need to inhibit pain and inflammation, as well as vasospasm, smooth muscle spasm and restenosis, methods for the delivery of inhibitors of pain, inflammation, spasm and restenosis at effective dosages while minimizing adverse systemic side effects have not been developed. As an example, conventional (i.e., intravenous, oral, subcutaneous or intramuscular) methods of administration of opiates in therapeutic doses frequently is associated with significant adverse side effects, including severe respiratory depression, changes in mood, mental clouding, profound nausea and vomiting.
Prior studies have demonstrated the ability of endogenous agents, such as serotonin (5-hydroxytryptamine, sometimes referred to herein as xe2x80x9c5-HTxe2x80x9d), bradykinin and histamine, to produce pain and inflammation. Sicuteri, F., et. al., Serotonin-Bradykinin Potentiation in the Pain Receptors in Man, Life Sci. 4, pp. 309-316 (1965); Rosenthal, S. R., Histamine as the Chemical Mediator for Cutaneous Pain, J. Invest. Dermat. 69, pp. 98-105 (1977); Richardson, B. P., et. al., Identification of Serotonin M-Receptor Subtypes and their Specific Blockade by a New Class of Drugs, Nature 316, pp. 126-131 (1985); Whalley, E. T., et. al., The Effect of Kinin Agonists and Antagonists, Naunyn-Schmiedeb Arch. Pharmacol. 36, pp. 652-57 (1987); Lang, E., et. al., Chemo-Sensitivity of Fine Afferents from Rat Skin In Vitro, J. Neurophysiol. 63, pp. 887-901 (1990).
For example, 5-HT applied to a human blister base (denuded skin) has been demonstrated to cause pain that can be inhibited by 5-HT3 receptor antagonists. Richardson et al., (1985). Similarly, peripherally-applied bradykinin produces pain which can be blocked by bradykinin receptor antagonists. Sicuteri et al., 1965; Whalley et al., 1987; Dray, A., et. al., Bradykinin and Inflammatory Pain, Trends Neurosci. 16, pp. 99-104 (1993). Peripherally-applied histamine produces vasodilation, itching and pain which can be inhibited by histamine receptor antagonists. Rosenthal, 1977; Douglas, W. W., xe2x80x9cHistamine and 5-Hydroxytryptamine (Serotonin) and their Antagonistsxe2x80x9d, in Goodman, L. S., et. al., ed., The Pharmacological Basis of Therapeutics, MacMillan Publishing Company, New York, pp. 605-638 (1985); Rumore, M. M., et. al., Analgesic Effects of Antihistaminics, Life Sci 36, pp. 403-416 (1985). Combinations of these three agonists (5-HT, bradykinin and histamine) applied together have been demonstrated to display a synergistic pain-causing effect, producing a long-lasting and intense pain signal. Sicuteri et al., 1965; Richardson et al., 1985; Kessler, W., et. al., Excitation of Cutaneous Afferent Nerve Endings In Vitro by a Combination of Inflammatory Mediators and Conditioning Effect of Substance P, Exp. Brain Res. 91, pp. 467-476 (1992).
In the body, 5-HT is located in platelets and in central neurons, histamine is found in mast cells, and bradykinin is produced from a larger precursor molecule during tissue trauma, pH changes and temperature changes. Because 5-HT can be released in large amounts from platelets at sites of tissue injury, producing plasma levels 20-fold greater than resting levels (Ashton, J. H., et. al., Serotonin as a Mediator of Cyclic Flow Variations in Stenosed Canine Coronary Arteries, Circulation 73, pp. 572-578 (1986)), it is possible that endogenous 5-HT plays a role in producing postoperative pain, hyperalgesia and inflammation. In fact, activated platelets have been shown to excite peripheral nociceptors in vitro. Ringkamp, M., et. al., Activated Human Platelets in Plasma Excite Nociceptors in Rat Skin, In Vitro, Neurosci. Lett. 170, pp. 103-106 (1994). Similarly, histamine and bradykinin also are released into tissues during trauma. Kimura, E., et. al., Changes in Bradykinin Level in Coronary Sinus Blood After the Experimental Occlusion of a Coronary Artery, Am Heart J. 85, pp. 635-647 (1973); Douglas, 1985; Dray et. al. (1993).
In addition, prostaglandins also are known to cause pain and inflammation. Cyclooxygenase inhibitors, e.g., ibuprofen, are commonly used in non-surgical and post-operative settings to block the production of prostaglandins, thereby reducing prostaglandin-mediated pain and inflammation. Flower, R. J., et. al., Analgesic-Antipyretics and Anti-Inflammatory Agents; Drugs Employed in the Treatment of Gout, in Goodman, L. S., et. al., ed., The Pharmacological Basis of Therapeutics, MacMillan Publishing Company, New York, pp. 674-715 (1985). Cyclooxygenase inhibitors are associated with some adverse systemic side effects when applied conventionally. For example, indomethacin or ketorolac have well recognized gastrointestinal and renal adverse side effects.
As discussed, 5-HT, histamine, bradykinin and prostaglandins cause pain and inflammation. The various receptors through which these agents mediate their effects on peripheral tissues have been known and/or debated for the past two decades. Most studies have been performed in rats or other animal models. However, there are differences in pharmacology and receptor sequences between human and animal species. There have been no studies conclusively demonstrating the importance of 5-HT, bradykinin or histamine in producing postoperative pain in humans.
Furthermore, antagonists of these mediators currently are not used for postoperative pain treatment. A class of drugs, termed 5-HT and norepinephrine uptake antagonists, which includes amitriptyline, has been used orally with moderate success for chronic pain conditions. However, the mechanisms of chronic versus acute pain states are thought to be considerably different. In fact, two studies in the acute pain setting using amitriptyline perioperatively have shown no pain-relieving effect of amitriptyline. Levine, J. D., et. al., Desipramine Enhances Opiate Postoperative Analgesia, Pain 27, pp. 45-49 (1986); Kerrick, J. M., et. al., Low-Dose Amitriptyline as an Adjunct to Opioids for Postoperative Orthopedic Pain: a Placebo-Controlled Trial Period, Pain 52, pp. 325-30 (1993). In both studies the drug was given orally. The second study noted that oral amitriptyline actually produced a lower overall sense of well-being in postoperative patients, which may be due to the drug""s affinity for multiple amine receptors in the brain.
Amitriptyline, in addition to blocking the uptake of 5-HT and norepinephrine, is a potent 5-HT receptor antagonist. Therefore, the lack of efficacy in reducing postoperative pain in the previously-mentioned studies would appear to conflict with the proposal of a role for endogenous 5-HT in acute pain. There are a number of reasons for the lack of acute pain relief found with amitriptyline in these two studies. (1) The first study (Levine et al., 1986) used amitriptyline preoperatively for one week up until the night prior to surgery whereas the second study (Kerrick et al., 1993) only used amitriptyline postoperatively. Therefore, no amitriptyline was present in the operative site tissues during the actual tissue injury phase, the time at which 5-HT is purported to be released. (2) Amitriptyline is known to be extensively metabolized by the liver. With oral administration, the concentration of amitriptyline in the operative site tissues may not have been sufficiently high for a long enough time period to inhibit the activity of postoperatively released 5-HT in the second study. (3) Since multiple inflammatory mediators exist, and studies have demonstrated synergism between the inflammatory mediators, blocking only one agent (5-HT) may not sufficiently inhibit the inflammatory response to tissue injury.
There have been a few studies demonstrating the ability of extremely high concentrations (1%-3% solutionsxe2x80x94i.e., 10-30 mg per milliliter) of histamine, (H1) receptor antagonists to act as local anesthetics for surgical procedures. This anesthetic effect is not believed to be mediated via H1 receptors but, rather, due to a non-specific interaction with neuronal membrane sodium channels (similar to the action of lidocaine). Given the side effects (e.g., sedation) associated with these high xe2x80x9canestheticxe2x80x9d concentrations of histamine receptor antagonists, local administration of histamine receptor antagonists currently is not used in the perioperative setting.
The present invention provides a solution constituting a mixture of multiple agents in low concentrations directed at inhibiting locally the mediators of pain, inflammation, spasm and restenosis in a physiologic electrolyte carrier fluid. The invention also provides a method for perioperative delivery of the irrigation solution containing these agents directly to a surgical site, where it works locally at the receptor and enzyme levels to preemptively limit pain, inflammation, spasm and restenosis at the site. Due to the local perioperative delivery method of the present invention, a desired therapeutic effect can be achieved with lower doses of agents than are necessary when employing other methods of delivery (i.e., intravenous, intramuscular, subcutaneous and oral). The anti-pain/anti-inflammation agents in the solution include agents selected from the following classes of receptor antagonists and agonists and enzyme activators and inhibitors, each class acting through a differing molecular mechanism of action for pain and inflammation inhibition: (1) serotonin receptor antagonists; (2) serotonin receptor agonists; (3) histamine receptor antagonists; (4) bradykinin receptor antagonists; (5) kallikrein inhibitors; (6) tachykinin receptor antagonists, including neurokinin1 and neurokinin2 receptor subtype antagonists; (7) calcitonin gene-related peptide (CGRP) receptor antagonists; (8) interleukin receptor antagonists; (9) inhibitors of enzymes active in the synthetic pathway for arachidonic acid metabolites, including (a) phospholipase inhibitors, including PLA2 isoform inhibitors and PLCxcex3 isoform inhibitors, (b) cyclooxygenase inhibitors, and (c) lipooxygenase inhibitors; (10) prostanoid receptor antagonists including eicosanoid EP-1 and EP-4 receptor subtype antagonists and thromboxane receptor subtype antagonists; (11) leukotriene receptor antagonists including leukotriene B4 receptor subtype antagonists and leukotriene D4 receptor subtype antagonists; (12) opioid receptor agonists, including xcexc-opioid, xcex4-opioid, and xcexa-opioid receptor subtype agonists; (13) purinoceptor agonists and antagonists including P2X receptor antagonists and P2Y receptor agonists; and (14) adenosine triphosphate (ATP)-sensitive potassium channel openers. Each of the above agents functions either as an anti-inflammatory agent and/or as an anti-nociceptive, i.e., anti-pain or analgesic, agent. The selection of agents from these classes of compounds is tailored for the particular application.
Several preferred embodiments of the solution of the present invention also include anti-spasm agents for particular applications. For example, anti-spasm agents may be included alone or in combination with anti-pain/anti-inflammation agents in solutions used for vascular procedures to limit vasospasm, and anti-spasm agents may be included for urologic procedures to limit spasm in the urinary tract and bladder wall. For such applications, anti-spasm agents are utilized in the solution. For example, an anti-pain/anti-inflammation agent which also serves as an anti-spasm agent may be included. Suitable anti-inflammatory/anti-pain agents which also act as anti-spasm agents include serotonin receptor antagonists, tachykinin receptor antagonists, and ATP-sensitive potassium channel openers. Other agents which may be utilized in the solution specifically for their anti-spasm properties include calcium channel antagonists, endothelin receptor antagonists and the nitric oxide donors (enzyme activators).
Specific preferred embodiments of the solution of the present invention for use in cardiovascular and general vascular procedures include anti-restenosis agents, which most preferably are used in combination with anti-spasm agents. Suitable anti-restenosis agents include: (1) antiplatelet agents including: (a) thrombin inhibitors and receptor antagonists, (b) adenosine disphosphate (ADP) receptor antagonists (also known as purinoceptor1 receptor antagonists), (c) thromboxane inhibitors and receptor antagonists and (d) platelet membrane glycoprotein receptor antagonists; (2) inhibitors of cell adhesion molecules, including (a) selectin inhibitors and (b) integrin inhibitors; (3) anti-chemotactic agents; (4) interleukin receptor antagonists (which also serve as anti-pain/anti-inflammation agents); and (5) intracellular signaling inhibitors including: (a) protein kinase C (PKC) inhibitors and protein tyrosine kinase inhibitors, (b) modulators of intracellular protein tyrosine phosphatases, (c) inhibitors of src homology2 (SH2) domains, and (d) calcium channel antagonists. Such agents are useful in preventing restenosis of arteries treated by angioplasty, rotational atherectomy or other cardiovascular or general vascular therapeutic or diagnostic procedure.
The present invention also provides a method for manufacturing a medicament compounded as a dilute irrigation solution for use in continuously irrigating an operative site or wound during an operative procedure. The method entails dissolving in a physiologic electrolyte carrier fluid a plurality of anti-pain/anti-inflammatory agents, and for some applications anti-spasm agents and/or anti-restenosis agents, each agent included at a concentration of preferably no more than 100,000 nanomolar, and more preferably no more than 10,000 nanomolar.
The method of the present invention provides for the delivery of a dilute combination of multiple receptor antagonists and agonists and enzyme inhibitors and activators directly to a wound or operative site, during therapeutic or diagnostic procedures for the inhibition of pain, inflammation, spasm and restenosis. Since the active ingredients in the solution are being locally applied directly to the operative tissues in a continuous fashion, the drugs may be used efficaciously at extremely low doses relative to those doses required for therapeutic effect when the same drugs are delivered orally, intramuscularly, subcutaneously or intravenously. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9clocalxe2x80x9d encompasses application of a drug in and around a wound or other operative site, and excludes oral, subcutaneous, intravenous and intramuscular administration. The term xe2x80x9ccontinuousxe2x80x9d as used herein encompasses uninterrupted application, repeated application at frequent intervals (e.g., repeated intravascular boluses at frequent intervals intraprocedurally), and applications which are uninterrupted except for brief cessations such as to permit the introduction of other drugs or agents or procedural equipment, such that a substantially constant predetermined concentration is maintained locally at the wound or operative site.
The advantages of low dose applications of agents are three-fold. The most important is the absence of systemic side effects which often limit the usefulness of these agents. Additionally, the agents selected for particular applications in the solutions of the present invention are highly specific with regard to the mediators on which they work. This specificity is maintained by the low dosages utilized. Finally, the cost of these active agents per operative procedure is low.
The advantages of local administration of the agents via luminal irrigation or other fluid application are the following: (1) local administration guarantees a known concentration at the target site, regardless of interpatient variability in metabolism, blood flow, etc.; (2) because of the direct mode of delivery, a therapeutic concentration is obtained instantaneously and, thus, improved dosage control is provided; and (3) local administration of the active agents directly to a wound or operative site also substantially reduces degradation of the agents through extracellular processes, e.g., first- and second-pass metabolism, that would otherwise occur if the agents were given orally, intravenously, subcutaneously or intramuscularly. This is particularly true for those active agents that are peptides, which are metabolized rapidly. Thus, local administration permits the use of compounds or agents which otherwise could not be employed therapeutically. For example, some agents in the following classes are peptidic: bradykinin receptor antagonists; tachykinin receptor antagonists; opioid receptor agonists; CGRP receptor antagonists; and interleukin receptor antagonists. Local, continuous delivery to the wound or operative site minimizes drug degradation or metabolism while also providing for the continuous replacement of that portion of the agent that may be degraded, to ensure that a local therapeutic concentration, sufficient to maintain receptor, occupancy, is maintained throughout the duration of the operative procedure.
Local administration of the solution perioperatively throughout a surgical procedure in accordance with the present invention produces a preemptive analgesic, anti-inflammatory, anti-spasmodic or anti-restenotic effect. As used herein, the term xe2x80x9cperioperativexe2x80x9d encompasses application intraprocedurally, pre- and intraprocedurally, intra- and postprocedurally, and pre-, intra- and postprocedurally. To maximize the preemptive anti-inflammatory, analgesic (for certain applications), antispasmodic (for certain applications) and antirestenotic (for certain applications) effects, the solutions of the present invention are most preferably applied pre-, intra- and postoperatively. By occupying the target receptors or inactivating or activating targeted enzymes prior to the initiation of significant operative trauma locally, the agents of the present solution modulate specific pathways to preemptively inhibit the targeted pathologic process. If inflammatory mediators and processes are preemptively inhibited in accordance with the present invention before they can exert tissue damage, the benefit is more substantial than if given after the damage has been initiated.
Inhibiting more than one inflammatory, spasm or restenosis mediator by application of the multiple agent solution of the present invention has been shown to dramatically reduce the degree of inflammation, pain, and spasm, and theoretically should reduce restenosis. The irrigation solutions of the present invention include combinations of drugs, each solution acting on multiple receptors or enzymes. The drug agents are thus simultaneously effective against a combination of pathologic processes, including pain and inflammation, vasospasm, smooth muscle spasm and restenosis. The action of these agents is considered to be synergistic, in that the multiple receptor antagonists and inhibitory agonists of the present invention provide a disproportionately increased efficacy in combination relative to the efficacy of the individual agents. The synergistic action of several of the agents of the present invention are discussed, by way of example, below in the detailed descriptions of those agents.
In addition to arthroscopy, the solution of the present invention may also be applied locally to any human body cavity or passage, operative wound, traumatic wound (e.g., burns) or in any operative/interventional procedure in which irrigation can be performed. These procedures include, but are not limited to, urological procedures, cardiovascular and general vascular diagnostic and therapeutic procedures, endoscopic procedures and oral, dental and periodontal procedures. As used hereafter, the term xe2x80x9cwoundxe2x80x9d, unless otherwise specified, is intended to include surgical wounds, operative/interventional sites, traumatic wounds and burns.
Used perioperatively, the solution should result in a clinically significant decrease in operative site pain and inflammation relative to currently-used irrigation fluids, thereby decreasing the patient""s postoperative analgesic (i.e., opiate) requirement and, where appropriate, allowing earlier patient mobilization of the operative site. No extra effort on the part of the surgeon and operating room personnel is required to use the present solution relative to conventional irrigation fluids.